vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:KlausHybrid
Hi, Vampire Diaries Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Klaus (Serie). Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- HideAndSeek (Diskussion) 11:19, 23. Okt. 2011 Klar, man kann das entweder auf der Diskussionsseite des jeweiligen Artikels oder mithilfe von Blogs machen. Wenn man über einen bestimmten Artikel reden will ist die Diskussionsseite praktischer. Will man jedoch einfach so über die Serie sprechen (Theorien aufstellen, über Personen reden etc.) sind die Blogs meiner Meinung nach der bessere Ort. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 15:13, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Solll ich den Artikel machen? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:04, 29. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Wer sagt, dass Mikael ein Mitglied der Ursprünglichen Familie ist? Der Tweet sagt nur "The name is Mikael". Übrigens, bitte füg deine Signatur am Ende eines Posts auf einer Diskussionsseite hinzu. So sieht man einfach gleich wer das geschrieben hat :) [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:36, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab geschaut und die habe auch keinen wirklichen "Beweis". His name is writed on the cave ist deren Begründung. Welcher Käfig? Außerdem ist writed nicht einmal richtiges englisch. Ich glaube, das hat einfach irgendjemand da hingeschrieben und es hat einfach noch keiner gelöscht. Sollen wirs hier lassen oder löschen? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:47, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Der von Pearl ist meiner meinung nach ziemlich verkorkst. Vorhin hab ich einen ganzen Artikel über Harper gemacht und dann ist mein Computer abgestürtzt, bevor ich speichern konnte -.- Du kannst einfach auf "Signatur" klicken, des geht schneller [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 19:00, 30. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ich bin gerade auf der Suche nach einem neuen Bild für Elena, da das jetzige glaub ich noch vom Lagerfeuer in der 1. Staffel ist. Ich find allerdings kein gutes. Weißt du ein schönes? Das auf dem englischen Wiki find ich nicht so schön weil Elena da nur so klein ist. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:55, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Vielleicht, das hier http://imageshack.us/photo/my-images/833/elenan.png/ leider mit störendem Schriftzug ... KlausHybrid 19:06, 1. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ach Gott, hast recht. Ich war grad voll verpeilt. Sorry [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 14:48, 2. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Der Rand links und rechts neben dem Bild könnte schmaler sein [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 15:46, 3. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Nein, wieso? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:15, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Achso. Ich hab jetzt gecheckt dass ich des auch kann. Man muss einfach bei Bearbeiten ''auf den Pfeil und dann auf ''Verschieben klicken. Das kann jeder machen [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']]Daughter of Hecate...in my imagination 18:27, 4. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ist dir schonmal aufgefallen, dass bis vor letzten Donnerstag alle Hexen, die wir bisher gesehen haben schwarz waren? Esther war die erste weiße [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| The one you least expect]] 17:40, 7. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Das können nur Administratoren und Bürokraten [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 11:50, 12. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Fände ich gut. Das solltest auf alle Fälle du sein. Außerdem nervt es, dass man nie sieht wenn HideandSeek einem antwortet da sie/er immer nur auf ihrer/seiner eigenen Pinnwand antwortet. Ich würde sagen du frägst Hideandseek und wenn sie/er nicht will solltest du dich an das Community wiki wenden. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 15:01, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Ich würde mich einfach en einen der Administratoren oder Bürokraten wenden (z.b. Weas-El oder Avatar). Mir ist auch grad eingefallen, dass Hideandseek dir gar keine Adminrechte geben kann. Der Benutzerstatus kann nur von einem Bürokraten geändert werden, bzw von einem Mitarbeiter bei wikia. Also würd ich mich auf alle Fälle beim community wikia melden. (Es könnte aber sein, dass sie sagen, dass dieses wiki ja sehr klein ist und ein admin genügtt. Erklär also auch, dass einiges zu machen ist, wofür man Administratoren rechte braucht, wie z.b die Userboxen zu verändern) [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 15:50, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Natürlich ist Weas-El noch aktiv! Er war erst gestern online. Schau dich da doch einfach mal um. Ich weiß das auch nicht auswendig sondern musste erst schauen. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 16:02, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Re: Adminrechte Ich habe auf meiner Diskussionsseite geantwortet. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 17:27, 23. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Und, gibts was neues bezüglich der admin Rechte? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 17:55, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Frag doch einfach mal Avatar, ob er weiß an wen du dich wenden sollst da sich der Gründer hier nicht zurückmeldet. An ihn hat sich auch KlaineLieberin gewandt und dass ist glaub ich Person von der sie vorhin geredet hat. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 18:08, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Warum benötigst du nochmal schnell Admin-Rechte? HideAndSeek 19:14, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Infoboxen können von jeden Benutzer bearbeitet und erstellt werden. HideAndSeek 19:30, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Zum erstellen einer Infobox das Wort "Vorlage:" vor einem Artikel setzen. Zum suchen einer Infobox das Wort "Vorlage:" im Suchfeld eingeben. HideAndSeek 19:48, 27. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hey. Ich habe in letzter Zeit einige Weiterleitungen erstellt. D.h. wenn man Bonnie eingibt wird man direkt auf ihre Seite Bonnie Bennett weitergeleitet und es heißt nicht, es gäbe keine Suchergebnisse. Das ist ziemlich wichtig für ein wiki, da nicht alle die Nachnamen der Personen wissen. Wenn du also auf die Seite einer Person stößt die man nur mit dem Nachnamen findet, sag es mir bitte oder mach selbst die Weiterleitung mit dem Vornamen. Dafür musst du einfach eine neue Seite mit dem Vornamen der Person als Titel erstellen und #WEITERLEITUNG Seitenname in die ERSTE Zeile der Seite eingeben. Das kann man natürlich auch mit anderen Seiten machen, bei denen es mehrere mögliche Titel gibt. (z.B. Urvampir und Ursprünglicher Vampir). Ach, gute Idee, das mach ich gleich mal mit der Urfamilie :) [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara| ~ The one you least expect]] 14:05, 16. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich mag die Auszeichnungen. Sie bringen neue User dazu mehr zu bearbeiten. Außerdem hat man da einen guten Überblick über die aktiven User. Außerdem will ich noch sagen, dass ich es gut finde, dass du neue Kategorien machst. Allerdings sind meiner meinung nach einige davon ziemlich unnötig. Wie zum Beispiel "Doktor" oder "Journalist" Wir hatten bisher genau 2 Journalisten und 1 Doktorin. Das ist schlichtweg unnötig. Aber das ist nur meine Meinung. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 12:17, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Die muss man nicht "erstellen". Wenn man ein Admin ist kann man in den Administratoren-Seiten im Wiki diese Funktion (sowie viele weitere) einfach an- und ausstellen. Das einzige was man "erstellen" kann ist, in die Abzeichen Bilder einzufügen. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 18:28, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hast du es schon beantragt? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 19:21, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich hab nachgeschaut. Du hast den Antrag bei den Wiki Adoptionen gestellt. Allerdings sind die Wiki Adoptionen nur für Wikis in denen die aktuellem Admins länger als 60 Tage inaktiv waren. Da HideandSeek aktiv ist, gehört das eigentlich nicht dahin und du würdest das wiki auch nicht adoptieren. Ungünstig war auch, dass du nicht signiert hast. Komisch ist aber, dass die Weas-El den Link zur Adopzions-Seite gegeben hat.... Ich würd mich einfach nochmal an einem Administratoren im Community Wiki wenden. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 19:33, 3. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Hey :D Das ist echt SUPER! Ich will das wiki nach gegebener Zeit adoptieren und es zu einem Partnerwiki des englischen Camp Half-Blood Wiki machen, wo ich ja ein Admin bin. Ich freue mich echt wahnsinnig dass du mir helfen willst. Ich hatte schon Angst, dass das die eine One-Man-Show wird [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 17:19, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin auch ein riesen Fan der Bücher und ha auch schon die englischen (Lost Hero, Son of Neptune) gelesen. Eins noch. Da das wiki erst so wenige Seite hat würde ich sagen dass wir mit dem erstellen der spezifischen Kategorien noch etwas warten bis wir mehr Seiten haben. Sachen wie Gott oder Demigott gehen aber schon, da wir da ja schon einige Seiten der Art haben [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 17:24, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Ich habs noch nicht adoptiert, wills aber noch machen. Ich schreib gleich mal Avatar an, ob er bitte die Seite "Fucking Dad" löscht ud werde ihn dann auch fragen, wie lang ich hier aktiv sein muss um Admin zu werden. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 17:28, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Die Artworks sind von John Rocco (allerdings nur vereinzelt) undAntonio Caparo. Ich hab den Film auch gesehen bevor ich die Bücher gelesen habe, daher mag ich ihn immernoch. Ich finde halt, dass man Buch und Film nicht vergleichen kann. Wenn den Film als Verfilmung betrachtet ist er nicht gerade berauschend, wenn man ihn jedoch alleinstehend sieht ist er doch ziemlich gut. [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 17:53, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bist du dafür, dass wir bei den Kategorien die Halbgötter als "Halbblut" "Demigott" oder "Demigottheit" bezeichnen? [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 18:13, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC) hmm...dann nehmen wir halbblut [[User:Menara|'Mεηαrα']][[User_talk:Menara|~ The one you least expect]] 18:19, 5. Jan. 2012 (UTC)